1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to closet flanges. More particularly, this patent relates to a closet flange which can installed on top of a sewage drain pipe without the use of tools to form a watertight seal, in place of conventional cast iron closet flanges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cast iron closet flanges typically are connected to the top end of a sewage drain pipe by means of a lead and oakum sealed joint. This method entails beating down oakum fiber with a chisel or other implement to seal the joint between the drain pipe and the closet flange, pouring hot lead into the joint, and beating down the cooled lead. This method of installation is difficult, time consuming and costly.
Several easier-to-use replacement closet flanges have been proposed. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,817 describes an improved closet flange with telescoping ability that can replace a 4-inch cast iron closet flange and does not require caulking or a lead and oakum seal. Instead, the flange slips inside the drain pipe and is tightened with three bolts. While this flange is useful where telescoping capability is desired, it requires a tool to tighten the bolts.
Adorjan Patent No. 5,291,619 describes a closet flange having grooves of varying diameters and a complex-shaped gasket that can be stretched over the flange to fit in a selected groove. The seal is placed within the proper groove before the flange is installed in the drainage pipe. A disadvantage of the Adorjan flange is that it requires trial and error to determine the proper groove in which to place the gasket.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved closet flange that can replace conventional cast iron closet flanges requiring a lead and oakum sealed joint.
A further object is to provide a closet flange that can be installed without the use of tools.
A still further object is to provide a closet flange having a movable O-ring seal which, as the closet flange is installed, makes incremental adjustments according to the diameter of the drain pipe in order to provide a watertight fit.
Another object is to provide a closet flange which can be used with 3" or 4" schedule 40 P.V.C. or A.B.S. pipe as well as cast iron pipe.